The Two Densetsu
by The Arisen Avenger
Summary: Naruto confronts the Deva Path during the Invasion of Pein, but something goes terribly wrong! Rated M for character death and some language.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first mini-story since I came back from my LONG "break". So this is kinda angsty and sad, but has touches of romance in it. I wrote this to see how well I could write fight scenes in Naruto. Hope you like it, and review!**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon Speech"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

**Jutsus **

Story, START!

"HINATA-CHAAAAAN!"

_10 minutes ago_

Naruto was pinned to the ground, unable to move after the Deva Path of Pein used his Hidden Shadow Snakes Jutsu (**A/N: This is my story. I might change a couple things here and there **XD) and they were holding him down in the ground, and preventing his hands from making hand seals. His trademark orange jumpsuit was ripped to beyond repair, showing his many scars from the constant tortures of the villagers to the young Jinchuuriki. Their battle destroyed the landscape around them, leveling trees, crushing boulders, and creating enormous holes in the ground, proving their destructive powers.

"You might as well give up and give me the Kyuubi no Kitsune now."

The Deva Path walked over and kneeled down before Naruto, almost in a taunting way.

"Shut UP! You can go and do whatever you want somewhere else, but hurting the people I hold precious? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto replied while struggling against his bonds.

"You know that you aren't really in the position to say that."

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

"Hm? A feisty one, aren't you. Considering the fact that you are indeed the Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails, I guess I will make your death quick and painless, as an incentive for surviving this long with a being as powerful as the Kyuubi sealed in you, so the Kyuubi will be easier to extract." The Deva Path says as he starts does an all-too familiar hand seal,

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A copy of the Deva Path appears next to him, and they both start flashing through hand seals,

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"**

"**Water Style: Ice Conversion Jutsu!"**

A huge dragon formed from the lake behind the Deva Path and launches itself at Naruto, and the water converts into ice and sharpens at the nose of the dragon and starts spinning, forming and effective drill.

"_Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't protect this village. I'm still too weak, and not even the Kyuubi or a Sannin could help me get stronger. I'm sorry…"_

Naruto braced himself for the incoming attack that would take his life, and he heard the sickening sound of squelching flesh and cracking bone, but didn't feel the pain.

"_I must be dead by now, I feel no pain…"_

Naruto opened his eyes, but was shocked at the sight before him. There was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and his girlfriend, in front of him, taking the attack for him in the stomach.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata collapsed, proving the force was too much for her to handle. Naruto managed to break free of the snakes and rushed to her side. Her breathing was shallow, chakra dangerously low, and heartbeat irregular.

"Hang on Hinata-chan, I'll get you to a hospital quick. No, I'll get Tsunade-baa chan to help you no matter what!"

"**Cough **Naruto-kun, thank you… **cough** for helping me get out of **cough** my shell… **cough cough **without you, I would still** cough** be the quiet, stuttering girl who was** cough ** too afraid to approach you… **cough cough** thank you Naruto-kun** cough** for being a great boyfriendddd…."

Hinata fell limp in Naruto's arms and breathed her last breath.

"H-H-Hinata-chan…"

Naruto was sobbing uncontrollably, and was shaking her, like he was trying to revive her.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAN!"

"Well well, looks like I got rid of one of the obstacles, now to finish…." The Deva Path didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Naruto suddenly gave off a huge wave of killer intent.

"You… you bastard… she was one of my precious people… and you KILLED HER!"

"_What… what is this? His chakra levels are spiking… Could he be? Could he be calling upon the Kyuubi's chakra? This just got much more exciting…"_

"I will avenge Hina**ta-Cha**n's de**ath, it was not in **vain… I **WILL KILL YOU!" **Naruto's voice was lapsing in and out of demon mode. A protective coat of red chakra surrounded Naruto, along with three tails, while his canines grew bigger and sharper, with his fingernails elongating.

"_Hm… looks like the Jinchuuriki can handle three tails of chakra perfectly without losing control… What? What is this? Four tails, five tails, six tails, could he be willing to sacrifice his life to avenge this girl's death?_"

"**You ba**stard, you cause**d my girlfriend's d**eath! F**or that you will pay! JINCHUURIKI STYLE: TOTAL CONTROL JUTSU!"**

Naruto, already looking more like a fox than a human in his 6-tailed state, grew 3 more tails to gain a total of 9-tails, and all of his human features disappeared, leaving a chibi Kyuubi in his place.

"**YOU….. WILL… PAY!"**

A huge wave of chakra emanated from Naruto, leveling the landscape in a 1-mile radius around him, forcing the Deva Path to block the chakra with one of his jutsus.

"_This power, just the death of the girl caused this, I must be careful from now on, if I'm not careful, he could kill me._"

"**Prepare yourself, for the full power of a Jinchuuriki!"**

With that, Naruto disappeared from view, only to appear behind the Deva Path and deliver a vicious backhand, sending the Deva Path flying. Naruto followed the Deva Path, viciously giving a barrage of attacks, matching the speed of his father's Hiraishin. Naruto then attacked with a roundhouse kick, which was promptly caught by the Deva Path, and was spun around and thrown into the ground. The Deva Path leaped away, and summoned 4 more shadow clones. Each Deva Path started a string of hand seals, surrounded the fallen Naruto, and each shouted their attack.

**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**

**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**

**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!**

**Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!**

5 dragons made of their respective elements appeared, launching themselves at Naruto. A huge cloud of smoke and debris filled the area, with no visibility. The Deva Path's clones poofed out of existence, and the original Deva Path slowly walked toward the huge crater in the earth, chuckling to himself.

"You foolish Jinchuuriki, did you really believe that a weakling like you could defeat a god like me?"

As the Deva Path was reveling in his victory, a blast of pure evil chakra shot into the sky from where Naruto lay, and he walked out, seemingly unharmed. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, as he slowly stalked the Deva Path, who was backing away slowly, like a predator would stalk its prey.

"How… how did you survive that? Noone should be alive after taking the full force of that attack, not even I would be alive!"

"**Did you seriously belive that that kind of weak attack would bring down the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune? Let me show you what TRUE POWER MEANS! DEMON SHINIGAMI STYLE: LIFE COLLECTING JUTSU!"**

As soon as Naruto finished doing 8 strange hand seals, all the life force within 10 miles of Naruto was sucked into his hand, where he was forming an Odama Rasengan. He then channeled his wind element into the Rasengan, and added his demonic chakra, which created an Odama Rasenshuriken, with red and green swirling around due to the life force and demonic chakra energy. He then held out his other hand, where he held another Rasenshuriken, and yelled,

**DEMON STYLE! ETERNAL HELL'S FIRE JUTSU!**

A deep red-colored fire surrounded the Rasenshuriken, where the wind element strengthened the fire, creating a truly destructive Rasenshuriken. He then shouted,

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

100 Kyuubified Narutos appeared, all glaring at the Deva Path, who was currently scared out of his mind. They all proceeded to create superpowered Rasenshurikens of their own, and all the clones broke the shells of the Rasenshurikens, letting the chakra and energy cover their arms, while the original put nearly all of his demonic chakra into the two Rasenshurikens, nearly doubling their size.

"**NOW LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS! DEMONIC NARUTO STYLE: ULTIMATE DEMON BARRAGE!**"

All the Naruto clones launched at the Deva Path, who despite his best efforts, was beaten around the superpowered clones and their Rasenshuriken arms, and after about 10 clones were left, each one took ahold of the Deva Path, who was currently bleeding from multiple cuts, bruised, and barely clinging onto life.

"**You killed a person especially precious to me. I hold all my precious people close to my heart. For that you will die! MEET YOUR DOOM! DEMON STYLE: DOUBLE DEATHBRINGING RASENSHURIKEN!"**

With that, the real Naruto charged, holding his two superpowered Rasenshurikens in his hands, and plunged both deep into the Deva Path's chest. The Deva Path was pushed back by the sheer power of the Rasenshurikens, and the clones pushed him back, causing the most damage. After the whole process was finished, the Deva Path was no more, all that was left of him were a few blood stains and a ring, which promptly shattered. Naruto's clones poofed out of existence, and all of his demonic chakra and tails left him, leaving a severely wounded Naruto, who collapsed, unable to take the pain anymore. He managed to find the strength to crawl back to Hinata, who was laying peacefully with a smile on her face.

"H-H-Hinata-chan, I'll be joining you shortly. We'll be forever together in Heaven. I've avenged your death, I hope you are happy. I love you Hinata-channn…"

As Naruto collapsed, he did so with a smile on his face, his beloved in his arms, and a peaceful heart, knowing that he did his girlfriend justice. The day was not a day of celebrating for Konoha after foiling the invasion, but rather a day of sadness and sorrow, after all, it was the day of the deaths of the two Densetsu (Legends).

FIN.

**A/N: I know it's short, and I know the fight scene was crap, and I know it was bad, etc. etc. etc. BUT DON'T FLAME. Just don't. Anyways what did you think of the idea of breaking the shells of the Rasenshuriken? It came to me last night when I was dreaming when Naruto broke the shells of his Rasengan and got a Rasenfist thing and beat the crap out of Mr. Emo-Uchiha Sasuke. It was a good dream. Anyways this is like a mini mini story, and I think instead of using this as my fight scene practice, it'll be a descriptive word practice. So REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Ja Ne!**

**The Arisen Avenger**


End file.
